one_piece_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Hirino "Hiro" Jones
Backstory Hirino Jones is son of a merchant from an island in North Blue. Quickly taking to the art of the sword, he started to make a name for himself at a young age. But one day, that all changed on the day those men came - the day that he forged who he was… He’d thought on this day hundreds of times - of course he had, it was the only memory he had left of his family and who he was before he became unrecognisable. Every day heard the sound of the gunshot roaring through the town and the dreadful screams of the attacker’s first victim, his final shriek haunting his daydreams for eternity: ”PIRATES, PIRATES ARE ATTACKING, RUN FOR YOUR LIV…..” As a child he always wondered what had transpired. It was only when he became the man that he could even understand what must have happened - the pirates had cut him down before he could finish speaking. Hiro remembered being in the town square that day with someone else, a sister? Or maybe his mother? Looking back on it, he couldn’t remember; the only memory he had was the bullet that went through their head and the blood that smothered him. He’d seen this memory every time he woke - but right now, something was different. He seemed to remember something else, what was it? Focusing his thoughts with all his might, Hiro realized why meditation was helping. With all his brain power focused on the memory as he cleared all other thoughts from his mind, it seemed he could explore the memory even better, almost as if he was there again. Immersed in the memory he had caused to resurface, Hiro noticed something that he’d only just spotted right in the corner of his eye. It looked like someone on fire - which didn’t surprise him, the pirates did burn down the town after plundering it. But something about the person was weird, it looked like a kid, maybe two years older than him... and the weird thing was, that the fire looked like it was emanating from his very being. Hiro remembered back to Aisu and the man who’d helped Wilfred from the burning house, the doctor... Hiro tried to remember his name, what was it, Shay? Shing? Shinra? He couldn’t remember, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he never did, but they both seemed to show abilities of fire flaring from their bodies, so he decided that he wouldn’t discard the thought, maybe the pirates scared him so much that he accidentally set the town on fire? All Hiro knew is that after he ran from the pirates and after using his short stature to his advantage to hide, he tried contacting the marines. Telling them of a raid on his village, to which they replied. “That man is a Shichibukai, a warlord of the sea, he’s been given free rein to plunder what he wants”. Hiro was shocked. His dad had told him many stories about the world: of the mantra of the Skypians, the guardians of the new world, the Yonkou, and of the Shichibukai, the marine dogs, pirates who’d sworn their blades to the marines. They were meant to protect people… or at least that’s what Hiro thought. Upon reflection, Hiro knew that his younger self was foolish. Knowing that he had no place thinking like that, he became resolute that if he was going to survive, he knew that he’d have to protect people. He wouldn’t let his family’s death be in vain, swearing that he’d become a person that would protect people from the evil in the world, that he would surpass the man who killed everyone in his village - Otherwise everything he had done would’ve been in vain. After the raid on his village, years were blocked out of Hiro's memory, his only memory a shard: that he gained a reputation, though he couldn't remember what it was for. He remembered becoming a bounty hunter and skirmishing throughout North Blue, and most notably, defeating of the ex-marine Red Fist Hagar, a marine turned pirate who'd taken control of a small archipelago. His defeat of the ex-marine had caught the attention of Takamura Mamoru, who was on the archipelago, he sent one of his top commanders to train the boy, under the guise of an old man who'd trained, trained the shichibukai who killed his family, and everyone he knew, they trained for years before he eventually passed a ship on to him, the ship was called The Dancing Dragon. With his new ship, he began to head to Loguetown, and later, The Grandline! The Quest For Revenge: The Alder Chronicle: After Everdark island, Hiro found out, from marines Simon and Mark, that Alder, a man who was responsible for killing and massacring his family and town, was at large, he and Darcy became determined to bring the man to justice. They encountered Alder at one point, watching as he killed Mark in front of them, deciding that they would make an alliance with the marines to kill Alder. Personality Hiro has shown to be a defender of the people, only wanting to harm those who have harmed other, willing to should the hate of people. He is known to be in a state of awareness were he fails to see danger, only seeing them as obstacles that are in his way, stopping him from achieving his goal. He is known to not enjoy the taste of alcohol, something his crew makes fun of as he as zero tolerance for it The Black Knight: "As Hiro sat there, he saw something in his mind, something that he believed he’d never seen before, though he had to keep looking to be sure. It was a small boy, no older than 7, dragging what looked to be a nodachi behind him, and he had blood covering him from his head to his feet. Hiro looked at the boys long brown hair that appeared to be slicked back by the blood, wondering why this scene was so familiar… Everything but the boy had fit into his memory….. Hiro began to tense, his breathing becoming irregular and his body started to reject the reality that it had been faced with, this boy was Hirino Jones, the lone survivor of the burning inferno…. The only thing was, Hiro knew that had taken place a year prior to this, this child had been bathed in blood at his own accord, something he could tell from the blade he had with him was also stained in blood. This child had killed people of his own free will; this wasn’t someone who was a defender for justice, this was a man that had just slaughtered large amounts of people, but he didn’t even know why. Hiro now knew why the man told him what he did, Hiro needed to know that as much as he was capable of good, he was also able to be as evil, and that he needed to know that." Hiro realized that he had a darkness in him during his intense meditation, though he dismissed it, not realizing that the darkness wasn't something that could be balanced. Appearance His face is clean and smooth, from his young age with his brown hair held up by his bandanna. He wears formal slacks with a long sleeved shirt rolled up, and normally wears a cloak. He normally has his nodachi resting on his should in his left hand. He is quite tall and skinny for his age, though he also has a muscular look to him. Berry Atoll: At Berry Atoll, Hiro's clothing changed, with him wearing no cloak and his shirt being unbuttoned low and his formal slacks being replaced for tight trousers that don't make it down to the ankles and sandals. He also has a blue sash wrapped around his waist. Reverse Island: Hiro found a golden locket on the reverse island, inside he has the only picture of his family. Kelvin Island: Due to the fluctuating temperatures at Kelvin Island, Hiro decided to done a spiff black coat, taking care of it as it looked nice. Relationships: On Hiro's journey, he has made many friends, and a few enemies, to him, friends are valued above all else, and the enemies are to be respected. Goya Hayes: Hiro met Goya personally on Roma Island though had heard from him from his crew members as he helped them on Hydrona Island. While Goya was fighting Blake Eaton, Hiro saved Goya from a fatal blow, cementing their relationship as allies, something which they have held up through the journies their crews have had together on Berry Atoll. Gin Chan: Hiro met Gin at Roma town, when he showed up in a canoe, out of nowhere, vowing to kill a red nosed pirate, Hiro decided that he'd help, taking a liking to the man. Through their adventures in the berry atoll, Hiro met with Gin again, and together, along with Goya, they formed an alliance that would shatter the heavens themselves, the Shinsensekai alliance. Wilfred Barkskin: Hiro has always liked Wilfred from the moment he met him, something about the carpet suit just seemed cool, over the time they spent together, their bond had gotten stronger, with them both willing to die for each other. Darcy Richards : Hiro has always been stronger then Darcy, something he's always known, but this doesn't stop them from being friendly rivals, something that happened from their combat styles being very similar. Hiro began to put trust in Darcy the more he knew him, with him becoming Hiro's second in command, this bond was strengthened when Darcy helped Hiro with Alder, something which was a personal matter to Hiro. Seapor Lee: To Seapor, Hiro is an eternal rival, a man who is always stronger then him, and a man who he wants to surpass. To Hiro, he is someone who is too weak, something he teases him about, due to Hiro's immense strength and speed, which is greatly above Lee's. Hiro doesn't see Lee as a threat, though this is due to confidence in his abilities, and the fact that he trusts him. Flint Hargrove: To Hiro, Flint is a marine who is incorruptible, something that seems to bring out a darker side in Hiro, since he enjoys trying to bend the marine. Hiro believes that the marine hates him, due his careless attitude, but fundamentally, they are the same. Yatsushiro "Hiro" Jukashi: Hiro's first born son, Hiro tried to teach him at a young age how to be strong, though it only lead to Yatsushiro resenting him Abilities and Powers: Hand To Hand Combat: Hiro has shown time and time again to be proficient in melee combat, sometimes disregarding his sword entirely in fights, using his powerful kicks to send enemies flying. Due to his incredible speed, his punches and kicks are feared, as most can barely see them, let alone block them. Swordsmanship: Hiro uses his sword, mostly to open up fights, and is shown to be extremely skilled with it, most enemies would fear his sword, and the immense power that he can put behind it. While his sword is a weapon, he can also use it as a tool when the time comes, helping him greater in combat then if it was just a simple sword. Gale Style: Hiro created Gale style to truly be as swift and fast as the wind, being efficient, graceful. Hiro has used this style to trump many opponents, no matter what the size. Storm Style: Siroccon Winds: Drunken Winds: Marksmanship: Hiro has on him, a legendary pistol, Hiryu, which can shoot fire, he isn't used to shooting, but is determined to use it to fight. He began to use the pistol in conjunction with his other weapons, and skills, becoming something akin to a dragon. Weapons: Iron Nodachi - Loguetown to Stormford Island Seastone Wakizashi - Roma to ??? Hiryū (Fire Pistol) - Stormford to ??? Sunōdansu (Steel Katana) - Stormford to ??? Major Fights: Hirino Jones vs. Flint Hargrove - Won Hiro entered this fight, not knowing the power of his opponent, as did Flint, in this fight, Hiro proved to be too fast for Flint, who faked severe injuries, to which Hiro quickly nursed him back to health. Pyranos Pirates vs. Crappica Wolf - Won A fight between the Pyranos Pirates and Crappicas giant golem form took place in the plaza of Roma, with his crew destroying the shell, just in time for the other pirates and marines to show up and help. Hirino Jones vs. Goya Hayes - Won At Reverse Island, Goya challenged Hiro to a sparring match, to test the strength of the man who would be his ally on the grandline, to which, Hiro obliged, showing Goya his true strength, and most of all, his immense speed and grace. Hirino Jones vs. Darcy Richards - Won On Kelvin Island, Hiro and Darcy fought..... for reasons unknown, in power, they were close, with Hiro being ahead in every way, though only in slim margins. The fight ended when Darcy and Hiro broke reality, creating an explosion from using swords alone. It was scary. Hirino Jones vs. Flint Hargrove - Tied Based on their last battle, Hiro was cocky, running into a trap, taking Flints knife into his knee from the first attack he made, still adamant on pushing on, he persevered, trading blow for blow against the marine, ending with both fighters to collapse on floor. Hirino Jones vs. Seapor Lee - Won Still injured, Hiro ran into a pirate named Seapor lee, who challenged him to a fight. Hiro quickly beat Lee, even in his severely injured state, using his lack of feeling in his leg as a weapon against Lee. Lee was impaled in the shoulder by Hiro's nodachi, and Hiro nearly broke Lee's leg effortlessly Hirino Jones vs. Toshi - Won On Everdark Island, Hiro was challenged to a sparring match with Toshi, a fishman, who Hiro decided to fight. Hiro kept one step ahead of Toshi the whole fight, using his speed to stay out of reach of the large fishman, winning the fight by technicality, when Toshi fell to his knees by accident. Hirino Jones vs Seapor Lee - Won Hiro encountered Lee once again, fighting, to ignite the flames of their rivalry, Hiro one almost as easily as the first time, being immensely faster then the rookie, who mostly relied on speed Hirino Jones vs Ricky Cuts - Won The hardest fight Hiro had ever had at the time, with every attack he made failing to injure the man, and the fear of knowing that a single attack was all he needed to kill Hiro. Hiro, making a last ditch effort, jumped at the man, to dropkick him, but he was prepared, and rose his sword, Hiro then distracted him, throwing his wakizashi at him, prompting him to dodge, which he did, as he was unprepared, he got knocked down by Hiro, who then finished him off with his Nodachi, being critically injured by Ricky as he made the fatal blow. Hirino Jones vs Flint Hargrove - Tied They both bunched each other in the ballsCategory:Pirates Category:Player